Legends Of Tomorrow 1963
by captaincanary4life
Summary: This is when 2 girls get bored and love legends this will be if the team got stuck in 1963 and had to act as a Make shift family all I can think is uh-oh. Sorry if we spelt names wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: team stuck in 1963**

* * *

"What the...Sara exclaimed " I have to wear this crap" Sara exclaimed"Yes,yes you do it's important for the time"rip said enraged they were already stuck in 1963 he didn't need the team complaining. "Now we need to figure out our cover story" rip  
saidcalmly ". "Ray shouted out I canbeKendra's husband !" Kendra blushed. Carter gave Ray a look. "Jacks can be my little brother !" Ok said Rip. "Stien you can be Lenard's dad". Said Rip. "Only if I have too but don't expect  
me too do thisagain." Stien said annoyed "Sarayouwillhave to act as pulmers friend or girlfriend "rip said a little embarrassed " Nether of them I want to do but I will act as snarts girlfriend anything is better  
than Plummer" Sara said with a hint of annoyance. "What aboutyou Rip what's your role?" Said Sara. "Me, Stien,and Carter are going to be business partners". Rip nagged back. "Ok team lets get moving." Shouted Rip. But that was just the first  
day.


	2. Room situations

**24 hours later**

* * *

" I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM LET ALONE A BED WITH SNART" Sara yelled " I'll try not to take offense canary" Len drawled. "Sara your an assassin and just play along so we can just get out of here." Said Rip. "Anyway moving on Ray

and Kendra can you guys are share a room?" "We sure can!"Ray exclaimed as they both blushed. "Jacks and Stien you guys are going to share a room." Rip ordered. "Fine" they both muttered. "Carter you can sleep on the fold

out couch" Sara Said In a snarky way. "OH COME ON! Your going to let Kendra AND Ray sleep in the same room and let me sleep on the fold out COUCH!" Yelled Carter. "At least you don't have to share a room with an assassin." Said Lenard. "Alright everyone  
/the sun is going down let's head back to are rooms and get some sleep." Said Rip. " this is going to be one long night." Replied Sara.

* * *

 **1 monthlater**

" sara,snart its your turn for grocery shopping" Kendra yelled from the kitchen " fine"they yelled in unison they had been sitting on the floor playing cards. They both got up and walked out the door to the car and drove about 20 minutes to

go get groceries it was mostly silent because they knew that when they got there they had to act like a couple which was getting easier everyday for Snart. On the other hand Sara was not on bored just yet but she was easily getting there. When theygot  
/back Sara and Snart were yelling at each other because apparently something happened at the store because Sara basically ran up the stairs and snart followed her them still yelling, " Jesus what happened to them"rip said


	3. Vacation

**1 Year later**

In the last year Sara and Leonard have started acually dating and Ray and Kendra acually get married. " Rip why do we HAVE to take a ROAD trip now near Christmas "Sara complained " because Sara we all need a break especially now" rip said agitated"Kendra  
/has to sit on rays lap I have to sit on Lenard's and stein is staying back because there's no room, Ya this is a grand break " Sara complained again.

...….…...….…...

" Rip can we stop for dinner man I'm hungry" jax complained " yes we can mr. Jackson" rip saidwhile driving.

* * *

They had stopped at a place called Betty's diner. "What can I get you" A'mya the waitress asked. They all ordered and then Sara and Snart started flirting, talking of flirting jax started flirting with the waitress and she slapped him just for that  
/they gave her an extra tipKendra,Mick, Ray were a sleep and Sara was passed out.

* * *

They were almost to Las Vegas and they were all awake when Raymond had the idea to stop at a water park they were coming up on luckily they packed bathing suits. Sara, Snart and mick hung back. Snart noticed that something was wrong with Saraso

he asked Sara answered with something shocking " I'm scared of the water because of the Gambit the boat that sunk" from that point on Snart knew he had to get his girlfriend inthe water one way or another.

* * *

They all gotto the hotel and everyone was tired as heck. Ray and Kendra went to their room and so did everyone else. When Leonard and Sara got in bed Sara said "Leonard I really love you and I always will." "Wow is this comingfrom the Sara the assassin  
/I know?" "It sure is I love you." "I know you do." Said Leonard.

* * *

It was 1 day before Christmas Eve and Kendra had plans to prank Sara and Snart. Sara and Snart HATE kissing infront of the team ya I mean a quick kiss on the cheek but nothing more. So they were hang mistletoe above there room door. "Ok they shouldcome  
out in less than a minute act natural" Kendra stated. Sara and Snart came out talking when Kendra pointed out that they were standing under mistletoe "really Kendra you are an amateur" Sara stated and kissed Leonard on the cheek (she had to boostherself  
up using Snart's arms)and they walked away.

* * *

The team decided that they would all go shopping for each other. "What should I get for Raymond " asked Kendra. "Just get him a nice watch or some clothes or shoes." Sara said back. "I already know what I'm getting for Snart." "What is it?" Asked Kendra."Not  
telling you. I don't want Snart to know." "You just gave me an idea." replied Kendra. "What should I get Kendra?" Asked Raymond. "Somethin sexy." Jax said. "WATCH IT !" Ray said. Once they all finished shopping they all went home. Once they

got home Sara started to ask people do they want egg nog or beer. Rip asked for egg nog but Sara sneaked some alcohol into it. That night Ray and Kendra went back to there room and everyone else went to bed. When Snart and Sara went to bed Snartwaited  
until Sara was asleep to think and write down some ideas for how to purposeto Sara.

* * *

" Wake up wake up!" Raymond yelled through the house at **7:00** in the morning! Sara had barely sleeped because of the lazraz pit nightmares Snart had to wake her up 14 times because she was yelling in her sleep so she was pissed "Raymondyour  
a super genius I don't think you need to be to act like a 4 year old!" Sara yelled. They all went down stairs due to Raymond being annoying " ITS PRESENT TIME" Raymond yells . "Were all in the same room Raymond we can hear you you stupid idiot"  
/Sarasaid so everyone could hear " it's ok Ray Sara's just mad" Kendra said as shecomfort Raymond and glared at Sara who was smiling at her remark. " ok let's start with this one here you go Rip. From the whole team." Sara said as she handed  
rip opened it "SURPRISE!" He got a picture of him and his whole family. "Read the tag." Said Kendra. It said "Thanks for putting up with us and we're sorry." They all signed there names which rip was surprised mick could. "Here you go  
Jax thisforyou." Said Sara. "Oh thanks." He replied. "Oh Running shoes awesome." " ok this is for Kendra from Raymond " Sara said "Oh Ray it's beautiful." Said Kendra. "What is it?" Asked Sara. "It's a expensive necklace and bracelet with a  
spa coupon and some flowers.""Ok Ray here's my present to you." Said Kendra. She had gotten him a exspensive watch and a sweater that said " I'm a super genius" " Wow thanks babe " Raymond said and gave Kendra a kiss on the cheek. " Ok Sara  
here's my present to you." It's apack of knives." "Thanks Snart." He gets down on one knee and says "Sara I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" "Well Snart here's my present to you." "YES!" And Sara kissed him while mick just sat  
there at his partner surprised and thatwas that they were ready to go home so stein wouldn't explode.


	4. Wedding plans

**The next morning**

"Well I wasn't expecting that boss" Mick said surprised everyone was at work and since mickand Leonardcouldn't keep jobs they stayed at home and did whatever they wanted. " Honestly I'm surprised too Sara's not exactly your typical lady."Leonard  
said as they sat at the kitchen counter drinking beers. " Welp don't mess this up I don't want to have a second funeral foryou on my hands." Mick said

* * *

"I can't believe you said yes to Leonard " Kendra said happily they just got off work and went to a park to I don't know talk I guess. " I can't believe I actually said yes to Snart." Said Sara. " Am I really an assassin if I marry Leonard?" "I

don't like himbut if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you and the part about you being an assassin you will always be an assassin and you can still kick-ass" Kendra said. Kendra but her arm around Sara and they walked home. (Sara was kindof  
regretting not making a move on her when she could.)


End file.
